I'll always protect you
by SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: Hecate gets a visit from her niece and will do every to protect her and stop the past from repeating itself. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: I'll always protect you

I'm sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, English is not my first languages. Please let me know if you see any so I can correct them. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction and this is the first time I've written a worst witch fanfic.

* * *

 ** _I am there. Waiting, watching, keeping to the shadows._**

 ** _But when you need me I'll step out of the shadows_**

 ** _And protect what's mine_**

 ** _\- unknown_**

It was a Friday night when Hecate Hardbroom walked towards her chamber after a very long detention with Mildred Hubble. Just last minute she had prevented the potion from exploding for the second time today. She knew that she needed to have patience with Mildred. Ada had told her many times when she was complaining about the girl in the headmistress office. But she just couldn't understand how that girl managed to brew the same potion wrong both times. If she hadn't been paying such close attention to Mildred she would've missed that Mildred had put Lilium Martagon in her potion instead of Lapageria Rosea. After telling the girl again that she had done it wrong, she had sent her off with the instruction to write an essay on the difference between the two.

She had been in such deep thoughts that she didn't notice that something was wrong with the wards she had set up around her room to keep students out. She also didn't notice the hand that was stroking her cat, who was laying on the armrest of the chair she had in her room which faced the fire. The first thing she noticed was the fire. She had put it out this morning but now it was burning, the heat of it was warming her room.

She turned around and faced the chair. The hand stroking Morgana, who was known for not liking anybody besides Hecate, stopped. "I'm sorry I broke into your room" the voice was soft but so familiar. "I re-set the wards don't worry".

"You should be at Miss Amulet's," Hecate said shocked. Had she flown here, in this weather? It had been raining for two days straight now and today was definitely worse than yesterday.

"I know" she whispered and stood to face Hecate. Her black hair wasn't in her usual Dutch braid but hanging loose around her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was very pale. "Hillary is something wrong" She was almost afraid to hear the answer. Of course, something was wrong. Something had to be very wrong for her niece to skip school and fly all the way over here. "Did something happen with Joy?" she asked as she still hadn't gotten an answer from the girl. "No, Joy is fine. More than fine really, she is doing so well at school" Hillary spoke with so much pride over her little sister.

"I know it was stupid to come over, but I didn't know who else to go to" a tear escaped. Hecate crossed the room and placed a hand on the girl's arm. "What is it Hilly". That did it. The girl broke down crying in Hecate's arms. "I'm sorry" she gasped, "but they want to send me away".

Hecate didn't understand. Her younger sister Constance had always been so proud of her daughters. Always boasting about the competitions they had won and all the spells they knew and the complicated potions they could make. "Why would they send you away darling"

Hillary buried her head in the curve of Hecate's neck. "they want to….. they don't want me… I" she started but didn't know how to tell her aunt. "They are sending me to miss Broomhead" she blurred out. Hecate stiffened.

 _Deep breathes Hecate_ she reminded herself, _she can't hurt you anymore._ She took a deep breath before another dark thought crept into her mind. _No, she can't hurt you anymore, but she can hurt Hilly._ Her arms tightened around the girl. "Tell me everything, start at the beginning" she stirred the girl towards the couch and sat down next to her.

"We were talking about which college I should attend. I mentioned that Jasmine was going to Weirdsister College that we would like to go together because we're always together. And then mom got angry and started talking about how Jasmine would just hold me back and that I should only focus on school. I don't know what I said wrong, I don't understand why she got so angry" Hilly wiped away a tear. "they ended the mirror call and I went back to my room. I just thought that we would discuss it later, you know in person. But I got a letter this morning informing me that I had been accepted at Witches' Training College with as private tutor miss Broomhead. I tried to contact mother, but father said she didn't want to speak with me"

They both said in silence lost in their own thought. "She mentioned you" Hilly whispered. "When she got angry, she said I was just like you. I don't know what she meant by that, do you?"

Hecate sighed, she knew what Constance had meant by that. Even thou Hecate had been the eldest, Constance had always looked down on her because of her preference for witches instead of wizards. "When I was younger and still at Miss Amulet's, I had a best friend. My grates were top of the class but father, your grandfather decided that my friendship took away my focus from my studies. I tried to tell him that having a friend wasn't a bad thing, but he wouldn't listen". Hecate closed her eyes. How much should she tell her?

Should she mention that the friendship had become a bit more than just friends? That she had fallen in love with Pippa Pentangle and was working up the courage to tell her that when her father had ruined everything. That since then she had always felt like the black sheep of the family. How would Hilly take it if Hecate told her all of that after her mum had told her that she was just like her? Making her feel ashamed of the feelings she was feeling, so she choice to shut them all out. But Hilly wouldn't judge her. Her niece was always kind, never bragging about her victories and her skills. She was also sensitive, too sensitive to survive mistress Broomhead. She would crush the girl with her harsh comments and make her doubt herself so much.

"I think they found out that I was I love with that best friend," she said quietly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hilly looked up at her, "being in love with another witch."

"No darling, Love is love. No Mather if you love witches or wizards." The voice of Pippa Pentangle said right before she appeared. "When you didn't show up for our weekly chess game I became worried" Pippa explained. "It's alright" Hecate smiled at her before looking at Hilly again.

"You can't go to that college," Hecate said, looking up at Pippa. Remembering how she had been forced to go, unable to say goodbye to Pippa. She couldn't explain the reason why she was being sent away, so she had just left. Leaving Pippa was one of the hardest choices she ever had to make. But she couldn't lose her friendship with Pippa if she found out that Hecate was in love with her. Knowing now that Pippa had felt the same way. Not daring to say anything because she was scared to lose Hecate. Eventually, they lost each other because neither of them dared to admit their feelings.

"Should I leave?" Pippa asked, knowing that she had transferred in at a private moment. Hecate didn't know. She wanted Pippa to stay, help find a solution. But Hilly might be uncomfortable.

"You can stay," Hilly said, her eyes still teary but she smiled at Pippa. "you're her friend from Miss Amulet's, aren't you?"

Of course, she had worked that out. "Yes, I am" Pippa answered and sat down in the chair and conjured up three cups of tea. "Tell me what happened," Pippa said as she reached for her pink teacup.

Hecate told Pippa what Hilly had told her, while Hilly sipped her tea and nibbled on a pink donut. "I still don't understand how that woman is still teaching," Pippa said. "I do because none of her students can speak up" Hecate muttered. The only reason Pippa sort of knew what had happened all those years ago, was because she had guessed. Hecate, and she suspected many other witches, were physically unable to talk about what happened during those college years. Hecate didn't know how that was possible or when mistress Broomhead had done something to silence her.

"Well, we're a bit in a difficult position right now. Since you're a minor your parents decide what is best for you. Except, in this case, they are making the wrong choice". Hecate noticed that as Pippa spoke she didn't blame Constance for making the decision to send her daughter to mistress Broomhead. Of course, Constance didn't know what had happened and only saw the success Hecate had, she was one of the best potion mistresses in the country.

"I could go talk to them" Hecate suggested but knowing how stubborn her sister could be, she wondered if it would make a difference. "You know they won't listen," Hillary said quietly, she also knew her mother would never listen.

"How bad is the first year Hiccup," Pippa said, a little lost in thought. Hecate blushed at the slip up with the nickname. "Bad, it gets simultaneously worse and easier as the training goes on. You learn her methods, the way she asks questions, what she wants you to notice. That way you can prepare better, but the assignments will get harder and trickier. The first year is definitely the worst"

Hecate thought back at when she had just gotten there. All alone, she had just lost Pippa. Pippa, who was the only person who knew how to make her smile and enjoy life a little. Now she had nobody anymore. And Broomhead had latched onto that loneliness.

"Okay, so going there for a year till she comes of age is no option. Speaking to her mother is no option" Pippa sighed, there must be a way to protect the girl. "I'm doomed, aren't I?" Hilly asked tears in her eyes again.

"No darling," Hecate said as she put her arm around the girl, pulling her into a hug. "I'll always protect you"

"But there is no other option then that I go there. You can't convince mother not to send me there, she'll never listen. I'm a minor I have no choice. I've heard the stories about how harsh she can be. People that have met her and say how mean she is and those people aren't even her students. Oh, Hecate I don't want to go, I can't go" Hilly's voice got higher as she started to panic and then she started crying again. "we'll figure this out. Deep breathes Hilly" she said softly, stroking the girl's hair.

"There is one option" Pippa had so quietly that only Hecate could hear her. Hecate understood that Pippa didn't want to tell her with Hilly here. She nodded. "Hillary, why don't you go to the kitchen and see if miss Tapioca can make you some hot cocoa," Hecate said, Hilly nodded and stood up. She took a deep breath and wiggled her fingers. Her hair pulled itself up in a high ponytail and then she walked out of the room.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you have to say," Hecate said as Pippa stood up and started to pace the room nervously. "because you probably won't," Pippa said. "It's a bit extreme if it comes to that, but maybe her mother will see that she really can't go to that college and let her go to Weirdsister".

"You're not making much sense pipsqueak," Hecate said as Pippa still paced the room. And then she stood still. "She can request an emancipation. That way her parents can't force her to go to Witches' Training College. She'll become self-sustaining. Her parents probably won't like it and she will need a guardian" Pippa said. "I would say it's a last resort, please don't do it unless there really is no way out".

"You mean…. You want me to become her guardian?" Hecate said.

"Yes Hiccup, that's exactly what I'm saying"

* * *

I haven't decided if this is a one-shot of a multi-chapter story. Please let me know if you would like to read more.  
Leave a comment if you enjoyed this story.

I don't really know anything about emancipation, I got the idea from Jenny from Gossip Girl and looked it up on Wikipedia.  
I hope I used it right but remember this is the witching world and things could, of course, be different from our world :D


	2. Chapter 2: Leave it all behind

_**I've tried to leave it all behind me**_

 _ **And I don't believe it, but I guess it's true**_

 _ **Some feelings, they can travel too**_

 _ **Makes it hard to catch my breath**_

 _ **\- Florence + The Machine - Wish That You Were Here**_

A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to continue this story. I planned this chapter ages ago and never got around to writing it.

I had to write my own book for the minor creative writing and rewrite it and edit it. And then I had my internship and I graduated but it's finally finished and now I can continue this story. I hope you like it and I will try to update more regularly.

* * *

"Pippa, I don't know what to do," Hecate Hardbroom whispered as she looked behind her towards the closed door of her guestroom. The castle was completely quiet, all the students had gone home holiday. Even miss Drill, miss Bat and mister Rowan-Webb had all left the castle to go on a well-deserved holiday. But the quietness in the castle wasn't what worried Hecate. It was the quietness in her guestroom. Hillary had moved her bags into the guestroom 2 hours ago and had not come out since.

"Let her settle in Hecate," Pippa tried to comfort her. But Hecate could see that Pippa was also worried.

"Should I come over?" she asked. Hecate considered this for a second. Having Pippa around would probably help. Pippa was a lot better at dealing with emotional situations.  
"Maybe," she said slowly and looked towards the closed door again. Maybe she should give Hilly a little more time to settle in.

"Tonight" she decided, "come over for tea. Don't make it look like we're fussing over her. She won't like that." Pippa nodded.

"I'll see you tonight then Hiccup," Pippa smiled before she moved her hand over the mirror to end the conversation.

After the mirrorcall was disconnected Hecate stared at her reflection, she could see the bags under her eyes and the frown on her forehead.

 _For three months now, Hecate had tried to convince her sister to let Hilly go to Weirdsister College instead of Witches' Training College. But Constance was stubborn, maybe even more stubborn than Hecate was, so they had followed Pippa's advice and asked for the emancipation._

 _The day before they requested the emancipation Hecate had come over to her sister's house to try one last time to convince her sister. Constance had gotten angry and had shouted that Hilly would go to Witches' Training College whether she liked it or not. Hilly had cried quietly but had said nothing, she had already given up the hope of trying to convince her mother._

" _You leave us no choice Constance" Hecate had said while shaking her head. "I'm taking Hillary with me"._

 _Apparently Hilly had already anticipated this. She stood in the door opening, bags in her hand and ready to go.  
"I am sorry, mother. I really am but I can't go. I will be the best witch I can be, I'll work hard. I promise. But I won't learn it at Witches' Training College_."

Hecate stood up and walked towards the guestroom, which would from now on be Hilly's room.  
"Hillary, dear, would you like some tea?" she asked through the closed door. Her hand was resting on the door handle.

"Hilly?" she asked again when Hilly didn't answer. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and for a moment she saw Hilly's hopeless green eyes in her mind. Tears threatening to fall. Hecate took a deep breath and carefully she opened the door. Hilly was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall in front of her. Her bags were still on the floor next to the bed. Hecate stood awkwardly in the door opening, Hilly still hadn't acknowledged her presence. She wondered if Hilly had even moved in the 2 hours that she was here, or if she had sat down and stared at the wall all that time.

"It will get better," Hecate promised as she sat down next to her niece.

"Will it?" Hilly looked up at her with watery eyes. Hecate nodded and put her arm around Hilly. Hecate admired her niece's bravery. Standing up to her parents was something Hecate had never been able to do. She had gone to Witches' Training College even thou she knew that miss Broomhead was a horrible woman. At the time she hadn't known _how_ horrible the woman really was. That was something she figured out much later, when it was too late to escape.  
"Do you want some tea?" she asked again. Hilly sighed and stood up.

"Yes, please. And afterwards, I will unpack." She said more to herself than to Hecate. Hecate just nodded.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the summer. I know you have a lot of work to do, preparations for the upcoming school year."

"You are always welcome here Hilly. Remember that."

* * *

Pippa arrived just after dinner. Immediately after she arrived, she had Hilly wrapped up in a hug.

"I am so sorry about what happened. How are you?" Hecate shook her head. Hadn't they agreed, a couple of hours ago, not to make Hilly think they were fussing over her. Hilly tried to smile at Pippa before wrapping her arms around the pink-clad witch.

"I'll be alright, eventually."

"Of course you will be. Now, how about some tea and donuts," Pippa said as she sat down on the couch next to Hecate. Hecate bit back a comment about sugar before bed as Pippa magicked some donuts next to the already steaming pot of tea.

"Have you decided what you going to do for the rest of the summer break?" Pippa asked as Hecate started to pour the tea.

"I don't know. Read a little, I've got some books with me." Hecate could hear the sadness in Hilly's voice as she spoke. She probably left a lot of stuff behind. Maybe Hecate could convince her sister to send Hillary's stuff over, but a small voice in the back of her mind said that her sister had probably already gotten rid of Hilly's things. Hardbroom's were known for not backing down on their decisions.

Hilly had decided she didn't want to be Constance daughter anymore, so her mother could get rid of her things, as they no longer belong to her. But Hecate still made a mental note to try and see if she could convince Constance to send Hilly's things over instead of throwing them out.

"I'm hoping my schoolbooks arrive early so I can start studying. And aunt Hecate can probably use my help with some of the preparations." Hecate looked up and nodded.

"Yes, I can. We're going to be needing some extra potions ingredients … since Mildred Hubble somehow managed to pass the second year." She muttered that last bit but somehow Pippa still heard.

"Don't be like that hiccup. She saved to school more than once." Pippa said with a smile, not even trying to hide her fondness for the girl.

"She also managed to blow it up, more than once," Hecate said back and sipped her tea. Hilly laughed at that.

"Who is this girl?" she asked, taking another bite of her second donut. Hecate didn't want to talk about Mildred on her holiday, she was glad to have some Mildred-free time.

"Mildred is the girl who reunited us. She is one of kindest witches you will ever meet."

Hecate rolled her eyes at that but didn't contradict Pippa. Sure, Mildred was kind, but she was also hopeless at anything to do with witchcraft and no matter how hard Hecate tried, the girl just didn't get better at it and Hecate wondered what she did wrong.

"She sounds nice."

"She is," Hecate said, and Pippa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "She's got her heart in the right place. I just wish she would think before she acted. She still doesn't grasp that witchcraft is not a toy but can do serious harm if used incorrectly. I never said she wasn't nice." She took another sip of her tea.

"When does your school start," she asked as she sat her teacup down. Hecate already knew that it was the first of September, but she wanted to change the subject, and this was the first thing that came to mind.

"First of September. Jasmine wants to meet up before that so we can go over the room decorations and stuff." Hilly took the last bite of her donut. "Maybe I should mirror her in the morning," Hilly muttered.

"I think that is a great idea." Pippa encouraged.

"I should probably go to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night. Goodnight Hecate, goodnight Pippa."

Hecate waited till she heard the door close before speaking.

"What do you think Pip?" she asked as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"I think she needs time and distraction. Don't let her sit in her room all day. If she is a bit like you, she'll just sit there making herself crazy thinking about stuff that isn't her fault."

* * *

Constance wasn't answering her calls. She knew her sister was mad at her, but she had promised herself to try and talk to her for Hilly's sake. Now she sat in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Pippa had spent the night with her. Whispering sweet words in her ear as they made love.

"Wait, what?"

Hecate looked up towards the guest room.

"No. Are you serious?"

Hilly was talking to Jasmine and Hecate was trying not to listen. But she worried. She had never met this Jasmine-girl, and Hecate was scared that she might say something that would upset Hilly.

"And what do we do now?"

Hecate debated going into Hilly's room and asking what was wrong. But she wanted Hilly to feel at home and give her the privacy she deserved. _If she wanted to talk about what happened, she will to me_ Hecate thought. There is no need to hover nearby. Hecate decided that she would go and collect some herbs in the garden, then maybe have tea with miss Cackle and talk about what they were planning to do for selection day this year. Selection day was only two weeks away and Hecate felt they should give the new girls more difficult questions so only the best would be accepted and hopefully there would be no more troublemakers in this year's group.

No, she said to herself. Troublemakers weren't always the ones who knew the least about witchcraft. Ethel had scored a 100% on her entrance-exam and look at the trouble she had caused this year. Not only this year but also the previous year. No more difficult questions weren't the answer to their problems.

"You're never going to believe what happened," Hilly said as she entered the living room and sat on the couch. Hecate turned to face her.

"What happened?"

"There was a potion accident at Weirdsisters and they had to close down the school."

* * *

A/N: Question: what would you prefer, longer chapters (between 3000 and 5000 words) or smaller chapters (between 1000 - 2000 words)? Let me know!

Please let me know if you see any spelling mistakes so I can correct them. And leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
